Friendship and Kindness
by AntauriFangirl13
Summary: Season 2, 3, and 4 crossover. Old enemies are rising . The Digidestined must unite to save the digiworld and their friends.


A/N: Hey guys this is my first digimon fic so be lenient with me. I've been wanting to post this for a while, but only started typing it now. This is a crossover season between season 2, 3, and 4. If there is something I forget please tell me and I will try to add it in. Read and review no flames please. All of the seasons are post but the Adventure kids and the Tamers have their digimon in their In-Training forms when in the human world like in 02 (except for Marineangemon ). So enjoy.

Location: Undisclosed Location

It was time. They were all gathered. This was the day the Digidestined fell. Myotismon stood looking at the others who were his allies. One was a giant fire bird mega digimon. He wanted the Digidestined of his world, or Tamers, as they called themselves. He was Zhuqiaomon. The other looked just like a child except he had bright white wings. He looked like and angel. Don't let his appearance deceive you. He was evil to the core. He was Lucemon. The final member of their group looked to be a weird clown type guy. _At least I know this one, _thought Myotismon. He was known far and wide in his digital world. This was the infamous Piedmon. They were the new Dark Masters.

"Is everymon ready to begin?" asked Myotismon. He looked around at the rest of his evil syndicate getting nods of approval from all of them. "Then let's start." Myotismon faced the two objects Zhuqiaomon was able to steal from the rest of the Sovereign. One was a navy blue looking one that looked like the yin yang symbol with handle looking lines on each side. It was the Crest of Friendship. The other was a purple pinkish color that looked like a person. It was the Crest of Kindness.

"Piedmon please flip the switch to begin the power drain," Myotismon stated simply.

"Of course I will _sir_," the mega clown said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. This is just what the vampire ultimate needed right now, a smart alec. Oh well.

* * *

" It has begun," said Lucemon from the corner of the room. It really didn't care what the others were doing as long as those Legendary Warrior brats paid for what they did.

Location: Odaiba Park Human World

While the new Dark Masters were plotting away a group of 13 digidestined were getting ready for one of their yearly get-togethers. It was all of the older digidestined including Tai, Matt , Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. The newer digidestined were there as well Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, Ken, and Bella. They were celebrating the first time the nine original digidestined went to the digital world for the first time.

Right now they were about to start on game on soccer one of the favorite pastimes of Tai, Davis, and Ken. It was Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Tai on one team with Davis, Ken, Kari, and T.K. on the other. Bella, Izzy, and Yolei were taking about something new Izzy had done on his computer, Cody was watching how well the two teams played, and Joe was standing by in case someone got hurt. The digimon were all with their respective partners except for Koromon, Tsunomon, Yocomon, Tanemon, Demiveemon, Minomon, Tokomon, and Salamon of course. They were all cheering on their partners. Nobody would have guessed something would go wrong that day, but they did notice the sky getting darker and darker.

Location: Shinjuku Henry's House Human World

The Tamers were just sitting down to watch a movie when the doorbell rang. They all graoned. "I'll get it," said Henry as he got up from his seat by Suzie, Gummymon, and Kokomon. When he got to the door eh say it was Takato.

"Took you long enough Goggle head," the fiery red head, Rika, from her spot on the chair with Viximon.

"Yeah where were you Chumley we're about to start the movie," the boy in the visor sittin the floor with the Kapurimon, Kazu.

"I was trying to hurry here, but Gigimon got the bright idea to try to eat all the bread we have in the bakery," replied the goggle wearing boy. When Takato was getting ready to go to Henry's house he had accidentally lost track of the little rambunctious In-Training digimon. Biggest. Mistake. Of. His. Life. In the short time Takato looked away Gigimon had manage to make it all the way down the stairs,which was amazing considering he had no arms or legs, his hunger getting the best of him. The little virus digimon saw the first pile of food and jumped in. When the brown haired tamer found him 2 minutes later Gigimon had eaten 2 dozen loafs of bread. Takato sighed. He was going to have to do a **lot **of explaining when he got home.

"Ha ha you're so funny Takato," said Jeri, Takato's unofficial girlfriend, but everyone knew they were a thing. Just like Rika and Ryo no matter how hard they denied it to their friends.

"Well nows that Pineapple head and his tamer are let start the movie," said the little purple blob sitting with two little kids that looked fairly similar, Ai, Mako, and Yaamon.

"Okay what movie are we watching?" asked Takato, since he wasn't there when they picked it.

"We are waching the new movie Frowzen Yay!" said Henry's little sister, Suzie. Much to the rest of the boys' dismay. They weren't into little kid Disney movie. So now all the Tamers were in the living room watching Frozen totally unaware of the impending danger.

Location: Shibuya Koji's House Human World

It was time. The ultimate battle. It was Link vs. Ice Climbers. Or to be more specific Takuya vs. Tommy. The digidestined, the Legendary Warriors were playing Smash Bros. Brawl. This was the last battle before the championship. Koji had already beaten J.P.'s Pikachu with his Pit and Koichi beat Zoe's Zelda with his Lucario. So far though Takuya was winning. Finally Link made his final move with his Master Sword against the Ice Climbers. They went flying high.

"Ah I thought I had it," whined Tommy, who was upset over his defeat. Takuya looked over at the young warrior of ice.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get me next time," the goggle head said to try and console little Tommy. "But now it's time for me, Koji, and Koichi to battle in the finals." As they waited for the game to set up the new match Tommy gave his controller to the bandana boy. As the final battle commenced to warriors didn't know what was to take place later that day.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little short this was just the introductory chapter. I realize the Tamer part was the longest it's just the others were a little hard to write. Any who on another hand I hope to get the next chapter up today hopefully after I update my other fanfic. Until then AF out.


End file.
